


Najlepszy w akcji, najgorszy w łóżku

by Tokomi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkwardness, Bad Sex, Fluff, Infantilism, M/M, OOC, Out of Character, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Steve Rogers jest wiecznym prawiczkiem, a Tony Stark ma anielską cierpliwość
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: Tytuł roboczy brzmiał "Best hero in the streets, worst lover in the sheets", ale staram się, aby tytuł i treść fika były w tym samym języku.Krótko mówiąc, po przeczytaniu kilku ficzków o idealnym seksie stwierdziłam, że napiszę jak najbardziej "nieidealnie". Wyszło bardziej infantylnie niż powinno i dosyć OOC, lojalnie ostrzegam.





	Najlepszy w akcji, najgorszy w łóżku

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję za betę Lycoris_Caldwelli, przy czym zastrzegam - nie wszystkie rady i zastrzeżenia wzięłam pod uwagę, bo musiałabym zmieniać za dużo, a wtedy pewnie kompletnie straciłoby to "coś", co sprawia, że zdecydowałam się je opublikować mimo wad. Oprócz tego Steve, który kompletnie nie radzi sobie ze stosunkami (...hehe) międzyludzkimi jest moim guilty pleasure, więc postacie pozostały infantylne (jak autorka).   
> Postaram się za to wziąć uwagi do serca w kolejnych pracach.

Czas wolny dla Avengersów jest rzadkością. Zawsze znajdzie się coś do zrobienia, zawsze wypadnie jakaś nowa sprawa, ale wystarczyło "W sumie już od dawna nie byliśmy na randce" rzucone mimochodem przez Steve'a, by Tony zarządził, że robią sobie dzień wolny. Z zastrzeżeniem, że jedyny powód, dla którego ktokolwiek może dzwonić, jest taki, że świat się wali i wykorzystali wszystkie dostępne środki, łącznie z Hulkiem.

Po wyjściu do kina i kolacji w restauracji (nieprzesadnie ekskluzywnej, bo Steve zawsze bardzo się spinał w takich miejscach), która zamieniła się w monolog Rogersa o podziwie najnowszych technologii, przyszła kolej na łatwy do przewidzenia przystanek ‑ łóżko.

Mniej spodziewaną okazała się propozycja, którą Tony złożył tuż po tym, jak zdjęli buty i zamknęli za sobą drzwi.

‑ Chciałbyś dzisiaj mnie wyruchać?

Stark doskonale wiedział, że Steve wciąż nie umie przyzwyczaić się do jego bezpośredniości, ale z drugiej strony sam nie potrafił owijać w bawełnę.

‑ Ale... ‑ zaczął Rogers i przełknął ślinę. ‑ Nie umiem.

Tony uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Mógł się założyć, że jego ukochany dokładnie tak odpowie. Niestety nie miał pojęcia, czy ma to odczytać jako "chcę, ale się boję", czy "nie chcę, ale nie wiem, jak ci odmówić".

‑ Przecież już od dawna nie jesteś prawiczkiem, wiesz jak to wygląda i w ogóle...

‑ Ale nie od tej drugiej strony ‑ mruknął Steve. ‑ No i... przecież... ‑ coraz bardziej zniżał głos ‑ Jest mały.

Tony przewrócił oczami.

‑ Po pierwsze twój penis wcale nie jest taki znów mały, po drugie nie ma aż takiego znaczenia, jak ci próbują poprzez maile wmówić producenci pompek powiększających, po trzecie więcej zależy od pozycji.

‑ Ale... na tamtym filmie...

‑ Niepotrzebnie ci go pokazałem. To tylko aktor, do porno specjalnie biorą facetów hojnie obdarzonych, bo lepiej to wygląda na ekranie.

‑ No bo to wina serum, teraz wygląda nieproporcjonalnie...

‑ Steve ‑ westchnął Tony, przerywając mu. ‑ Wiem. ‑ Złapał Rogersa za kark i przyciągnął go do namiętnego pocałunku. Steve oddał go i pogłębił, wsuwając dłoń we włosy Starka.

‑ Więc chcesz? ‑ spytał Tony.

‑ Chcę. W sumie od dawna o tym myślałem.

‑ To czemu nic nie mówiłeś, Stevie?

‑ Wstydziłem się... ‑ Spuścił wzrok. ‑ I trochę bałem, jak zareagujesz.

‑ Musimy rozmawiać o takich rzeczach. O tym, czego pragniemy.

‑ Ale...

‑ Żadne ale. ‑ Tony pogłaskał go po policzku. ‑ Kocham cię i chcę, by ci było ze mną dobrze, ale nie mogę wszystkiego się domyślać.

Steve pokiwał głową.

‑ Postaram się.

Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko, prowadząc go do sypialni. Ściągnął swoją koszulkę jednym ruchem, po czym zabrał się za rozbieranie Steve'a. Za każdym razem przypominało mu to chwile, kiedy wchodził na trening Rogersa, a palce aż go świerzbiły, by zedrzeć ten przepocony t-shirt i móc nacieszyć oczy widokiem wspaniale wyrzeźbionych mięśni. A teraz nie tylko patrzył, ile chciał, ale dotykał, ściskał i głaskał. Steve zawsze wyglądał przy tym na nieco speszonego, jakby nawet po tylu latach trudno mu było się przyzwyczaić do tak atrakcyjnego ciała. Jakby nie patrzeć, nie przyszło mu ono naturalnie.

Do koszulki leżącej na podłodze zaraz dołączyła reszta ubrań Steve'a, który już chciał się położyć jak zwykle, ale Tony zajął jego miejsce.

‑ Rozbierz mnie ‑ polecił, układając się wygodnie na łóżku.

‑ Slipki też zdjąć? ‑ spytał Steve podczas ściągania spodni.

‑ A na co chcesz czekać? ‑ Tony zaśmiał się. ‑ I weź lubrykant, bo ja stąd nie sięgnę.

Czekając na Steve'a, Stark zdjął skarpetki i rozłożył szeroko nogi. Rogers na ten widok niemal wypuścił buteleczkę z rąk.

‑ Co dalej? ‑ szepnął z miną, jakby odpowiedź na pytanie "Jak się nazywasz?" mogła przysporzyć mu trudności.

‑ Rozciągniesz mnie. Rozlej lubrykant na palce.

‑ Ile? ‑ Steve przekrzywił głowę.

‑ Zero przecinek osiem siedem cztery mililitra.

‑ Tony...

‑ Dobrze, możesz zaokrąglić do zero koma dziewięć.

‑ Tony!

Stark parsknął śmiechem.

‑ Tyle, żebyś miał śliskie palce, skarbie. Jak dasz za mało, to się dołoży, jak za dużo, to się wytrze w chusteczkę, i tyle.

‑ Nie chcę nic marnować ‑ mruknął Steve, rozcierając lubrykant.

‑ Spokojnie, stać nas. Możesz wsuwać palec. Powoli, okej?

‑ Jasne. ‑ Rogers skinął głową, delikatnie napierając na jego wejście. ‑ Dobrze?

‑ Steve, ty ledwo mnie dotykasz.

‑ Miało być powoli...

‑ Po prostu go wsuń, okej? ‑ Tony westchnął głęboko, starając się rozluźnić.

Rogers spełnił polecenie, a Stark jęknął cicho. Nie tyle z przyjemności, co po to, by zachęcić partnera.

‑ Boli? ‑ spytał Steve, zastygając w bezruchu, mylnie odczytując jęknięcie.

‑ Nie. Możesz mnie pieprzyć palcem. Naprawdę, Stevie, nie jestem z porcelany.

‑ Przepraszam ‑ szepnął Rogers, zaczynając się poruszać w nim.

‑ Nic się nie stało, skarbie. Uczysz się dopiero. ‑ Tony pogłaskał go po włosach. ‑ Możesz dołożyć drugi.

Na widok zmarszczonych brwi Steve'a, Stark uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

‑ Wysuń palec ‑ polecił. ‑ Połóż jeden na drugim, o tak ‑ mruknął, pokazując na swoich. ‑ W ten sposób jest chyba najłatwiej.

Steve skinął głową, wsuwając po chwili dwa palce.

‑ Dobrze?

‑ Tak, skarbie. Możesz poruszać się szybciej i tak głęboko, jak jesteś w stanie. ‑ Tony uśmiechnął się ciepło.

‑ Okej, a jak długo mam cię tak... rozciągać?

‑ Chwilkę. Aż poczujesz, że poruszasz się dość swobodnie. Normalnie dałbym radę bez przygotowania, ale od dość dawna nikt mnie pieprzył... ‑ urwał, bo Steve spuścił głowę. ‑ Co jest?

‑ Nic ‑ mruknął Rogers.

‑ Rany, nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, że miałem wielu partnerów.

‑ Wiem, ale to nie jest dobry moment, by o nich gadać.

‑ Dobrze ‑ Tony westchnął z rezygnacją.

‑ Po prostu głupio mi, bo ty masz doświadczenie, a ja nie.

‑ Stevie. ‑ Stark pogłaskał go po policzku. ‑ To nie ma dla mnie znaczenia. Wszystkiego cię nauczę. A teraz wystarczy już tego rozciągania.

‑ Tak szybko? ‑ Wysunął palce. ‑ To dlatego, że mój penis jest mały?

‑ Stevie Rogers! ‑ Tony westchnął cicho. ‑ Jeszcze jedna taka bzdura, a zabiorę cię do lekarza. Pamiętasz jak długo rozciągałem cię po raz pierwszy?

Steve zarumienił się aż po czubki uszu.

‑ Tak długo, że aż doszedłem i trzeba było przełożyć seksy...

‑ A za dziesiątym?

‑ Noo... już krócej.

‑ Właśnie ‑ mruknął Stark. ‑ Nie każ mi dłużej czekać... Już wsadziłeś?

Steve zamrugał zdziwiony, wciąż stojąc przy łóżku.

‑ Co?

‑ To miał być żart. Dla rozluźnienia ‑ Tony przewrócił oczami. ‑ Jesteś sztywniejszy niż mój fiut.

‑ Żart? Z mojego małego penisa?

‑ Nie! ‑ Stark przejechał dłońmi po twarzy. Znów zachował się jak idiota. ‑ Chodziło mi o to, że ja jestem zbyt rozciągnięty... zresztą nieważne.

‑ Ważne ‑ westchnął Steve. ‑ Jak nie chcesz się ze mną kochać, to powiedz.

‑ Przecież chcę! Sam wyszedłem z inicjatywą. Chodź tu.

Steve nawet nie drgnął, więc Tony usiadł.

‑ Przepraszam, to było głupie. ‑ Objął Steve'a za szyję i przyciągnął do siebie, by delikatnie cmoknąć go w usta. ‑ Chodź się przytul. Nastrój opadł, jak widzę.

‑ Ale ja wciąż cię chcę... ‑ Rogers wpił się w jego usta, całując go namiętnie.

Tony z przyjemnością oddał pocałunek, przejeżdżając dłonią po jego członku. Jakie szczęście, że Steve nie umiał się na niego długo gniewać.

‑ Bardzo miło mi to słyszeć. ‑ Stark uśmiechnął się szeroko, kładąc znów na łóżku i ciągnąc Rogersa za sobą.

Ten jednak się zawahał.

‑ Jak mam się ustawić? ‑ spytał niepewnie.

‑ Klęknij na łóżku, między moimi nogami. ‑ Czekając, aż Steve spełni polecenie, wsunął sobie poduszkę pod miednicę. ‑ Weź penisa do ręki, nakieruj i włóż. Do końca. Patrz, co robisz.

‑ Ty zazwyczaj nie patrzysz.

‑ No bo nie muszę. Ty się uczysz.

Rogers spuścił wzrok, przygryzł wargę, nim wziął głęboki oddech. Złapał członek dłonią i zaczął go powoli wprowadzać do środka, jęcząc przy tym głośno.

‑ Kompletnie inne uczucie, co? ‑ Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Steve pokiwał głową i zmrużył oczy, by delektować się nowymi doznaniami.

‑ Wsadziłem już ‑ mruknął, na co Stark zaśmiał się pod nosem.

‑ Wiem, czuję.

Na to Rogers również się zaśmiał, patrząc na kochanka.

‑ Mam czekać, aż się przyzwyczaisz?

‑ Nie ‑ odparł Tony. ‑ Ale położę ci nogi na ramionach, okej?

Steve uniósł brwi, ale nie oponował, kiedy łydki znalazły się tuż koło jego głowy.

‑ Możesz się przybliżyć ‑ zaproponował Stark.

‑ Zgniotę cię.

‑ Spokojnie, znam własne ograniczenia. ‑ Przyciągnął Rogersa za szyję, by pocałować go namiętnie. ‑ Możesz już zacząć się poruszać.

Pierwsze pchnięcia Steve'a były dla Tony'ego niemalże boleśnie powolne.

‑ Dobrze? ‑ Rogers spojrzał w oczy kochanka.

Stark jednak uznał, że musi być cierpliwy.

‑ Dobrze, skarbie. ‑ Pogłaskał go po włosach. ‑ Sam widzisz, że to nie jest nic trudnego. Możesz przyspieszyć.

Steve nieznacznie zwiększył tempo.

‑ Na pewno nie boli?

‑ Na pewno.

Stark zaczął poruszać biodrami, by wyjść naprzeciw ruchom kochanka, jednak szybko zorientował się, że nie poszło to po jego myśli.

‑ Gubisz rytm.

‑ Przepraszam.

‑ Nic nie szkodzi. ‑ Tony wzruszył ramionami. ‑ Poćwiczymy innym razem. Pieprz mnie dalej jak wcześniej i nie waż się tym przejmować.

Nie minęły jednak nawet trzy minuty, nim Rogers znów się odezwał.

‑ Wszystko okay?

‑ Steve, przestań, proszę ‑ westchnął Tony ze zniecierpliwieniem.

Natychmiast posłuchał i zatrzymał się.

‑ Co zrobiłem nie tak? ‑ spytał z miną szczeniaczka, na którego ktoś krzyczy.

‑ Za bardzo się martwisz. ‑ Tony uśmiechnął się łagodnie, głaszcząc go po policzku. ‑ Ciągle tylko pytasz, czy aby na pewno jest w porządku. Jak nie będzie, to powiem, dobrze?

Steve spuścił wzrok.

‑ Ja po prostu chcę, żeby było ci przyjemnie. I żeby nie sprawić ci bólu...

‑ Wręcz chciałbym, byś mi sprawił ból. ‑ Tony uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ale zaraz zobaczył niezrozumienie na twarzy Steve'a. ‑ Marzy mi się, byś kiedyś wyruchał mnie tak ostro, żebym nie mógł wstać rano z łóżka.

‑ Nie wiem, czy byłbym w stanie.

‑ Będziesz. Nauczysz się wszystkiego. ‑ Tony pocałował go czule, by Steve nie mógł zaprzeczyć. ‑ Ale na razie musisz nabrać pewności siebie.

‑ Kiedy ja się boję, że ci zrobię krzywdę. Mimo że minęło tyle czasu od kiedy wpompowali we mnie serum, dalej zdarza mi się użyć więcej siły niż potrzeba.

‑ Dobrze ‑ westchnął Tony. ‑ Następnym razem zakładam zbroję.

Steve spojrzał na niego z mieszanką zaskoczenia, ale i podekscytowania.

‑ Wezmę cię na plecy, wzlecimy wysoko, wysoko ponad miasto i będziemy się ruchać w powietrzu.

‑ S-serio?

Tony parsknął śmiechem.

‑ Żartowałem przecież. A zanim ruszymy na jakiekolwiek podboje miejsc publicznych, wypadałoby, żebyś odważył się przynajmniej na kuchnię.

‑ Kiedyś się odważę ‑ mruknął Steve, rumieniąc się.

‑ Trzymam za słowo. A teraz mniej gadania, więcej ruchania ‑ zaśmiał się Tony. ‑ Weź głęboki oddech, rozluźnij się i skup na własnej przyjemności, bo chyba kompletnie o tym zapominasz  
.  
Rogers przymknął oczy, oddychając głębiej i... po kilku pchnięciach jęknął głośno, dochodząc. Na moment zastygł w miejscu, nim zamrugał kilkukrotnie, kiedy dotarło do niego co się w ogóle stało.

‑ Szlag... Tony, ja nie chciałem, ja‑

Palec Starka położony na ustach skutecznie go uciszył.

‑ Cieszę się, że było ci tak dobrze. ‑ Tony uśmiechnął się szczerze.

Steve wysunął się powoli.

‑ I jeszcze ubrudziłem poduszkę ‑ jęknął zażenowany.

‑ Upierze się. Chcesz mi zrobić loda? ‑ dodał po chwili, widząc, że Steve kompletnie nie wie, co dalej.

Rogers zamiast odpowiedzieć, zsunął się tak, by mieć twarz na wysokości członka Tony'ego i ochoczo wziął go ust, na szczęście pamiętając, by nie być tak zachłannym jak ostatnim razem.

‑ Mogę? ‑ Stark wsunął dłoń w jego włosy, na co Steve lekko skinął głową, zaczynając go ssać.

Tony delikatnymi pociągnięciami za kosmyki wskazywał mu rytm, bo, mimo że Rogers zrobił znaczne postępy, dalej wolał, aby ukochany nim kierował.

Jednak już po chwili pokój wypełnił jęk Tony'ego, a Steve grzecznie połknął spermę, patrząc na kochanka tymi swoimi niewinnymi, błękitnymi oczami. Jak zwykle jedna kropla uciekła mu kącikiem ust, co wykorzystał Stark, scałowując ją szybko.

‑ Dziękuję, skarbie. Chodź się przytul. ‑ Tony przesunął się, by zrobić mu miejsce.

‑ Byłem beznadziejny ‑ westchnął Steve, wtulając się w jego klatkę piersiową.

‑ Nie byłeś.

‑ Byłem! Nic nie umiem zrobić sam, o wszystko muszę pytać, doszedłem za szybko...

‑ Pierwsze koty za płoty ‑ skwitował Tony. ‑ Teraz już będzie tylko lepiej.

‑ Nie będzie.

‑ Czemu?

‑ Nie wiem, czy będę jeszcze chciał... ‑ westchnął Steve. ‑ Mam wrażenie, że po prostu się do tego nie nadaję.

Stark pocałował go czule w czoło.

‑ Nie mam zamiaru zmuszać cię do niczego, jeśli nie chcesz, to nie. Ale jeśli nie jesteś zrażony już całkowicie, to wpadłem na jeszcze jeden pomysł. Inna pozycja i w ogóle...

‑ Hmm... Teraz? ‑ Steve przekrzywił głowę.

‑ Nie. Znaczy dzisiaj, ale po małej przerwie. Na razie poleżmy tak jeszcze trochę, co? ‑ Tony przykrył ich obu kocykiem. ‑ Opowiedzieć ci o najgorszym kochanku, jakiego znam?

Rogers przygryzł wargę.

‑ No dobra. Widzę, że nie powstrzymam cię od gadania o byłych.

‑ Nie tyle o byłych co... o mnie.

‑ Chyba nie mówisz poważnie? ‑ Steve spojrzał na niego jak na kosmitę. ‑ Ty? Słabym kochankiem?

‑ Nie "słabym". Najgorszym.

‑ Gorszym ode mnie?

Tony zaśmiał się.

‑ Sto dwadzieścia osiem koma dziewięć razy gorszym. Mierzyłem, wierz mi. Byłem... kompletnym narcyzem.

‑ To znaczy? ‑ Steve nadstawił głowę, więc Stark zaraz zaczął głaskać go po włoskach.

‑ To znaczy, że w ogóle mnie nie obchodziła druga osoba. Ani trzecia. Ani... ekhem, nie schodźmy z tematu. Wiesz, byłem młody i głupi. Nie no, już za młodu byłem geniuszem, ale seks pojmowałem kompletnie na opak. Wydawało mi się, że każdy jest odpowiedzialny za swój orgazm. I że jak laska miała tyle samo czasu co ja, to jej wina, że nie doszła.

‑ To... nie brzmi dobrze ‑ westchnął Steve.

‑ Wierzyłem w wiele głupot. Myślałem, że im szybciej i więcej szczytuję tym lepszy jestem w łóżku. Oczywiście też nigdy nic nie było moją winą. Zmieniałem partnerów jak rękawiczki... Na szczęście potem nieco zmądrzałem i przynajmniej zacząłem się badać regularnie, a potem w ogóle porzuciłem przygody. Przez najlepszy orgazm życia.

Rogers zrobił wielkie oczy.

‑ Rozwiniesz? ‑ spytał, chociaż wiedział, że rozgadanego Tony'ego nie trzeba namawiać.

‑ Cóż... teraz nie jestem z tego dumny, ale kiedyś orgie były dla mnie normą. Zwłaszcza te pełne alkoholu, afrodyzjaków, narkotyków i innych dopalaczy. Co prawda nie przypominam sobie, żebym ćpał, ale zdarzały się czarne dziury w pamięci. W sumie z tamtego wieczoru też mam niepełne wspomnienia. Moje zmysły zdawały się być przytępione i wyostrzone jednocześnie. Albo w pokoju było ciemno, albo opaska zasłaniała mi widok. Ktoś mnie pieprzył i ktoś mi obciągał w tym samym czasie. Nie wiem, co miałem w żyłach, ale nagle doszedłem i był to najintensywniejszy orgazm w życiu, myślałem, że zemdleję, krzyczałem, lecz dźwięk stłumiło coś, co miałem w ustach... Cokolwiek to było.

‑ Więc skoro czułeś taką przyjemność, to czemu...? ‑ Steve przekrzywił głowę.

‑ Bo czułem przyjemność fizyczną, psychicznie natomiast... ‑ Tony urwał na moment i westchnął głęboko. ‑ W tamtym momencie dotarło do mnie, że stałem się zwykłą kurwą. Nienawidziłem siebie, nienawidziłem tej rozkoszy, chciałem się tylko wyrwać, odzyskać przytomność, odzyskać rzeczywistość. Zapragnąłem powrotu do starego, nudnego życia. Ono przynajmniej było prawdziwe.

‑ Rozumiem... chyba.  
‑ Nie rozumiesz, bo tego nie doświadczyłeś. ‑ Stark wzruszył ramionami. ‑ Nie mówię ci tego, byś próbował wczuć się we mnie czy żebyś mi współczuł. Ale dzięki temu dotrze do ciebie, czemu cenię seks z tobą.

Steve zamrugał.

‑ To znaczy?

‑ Doprowadzasz mnie na szczyt dlatego, że mnie kochasz. Nie dlatego, że jestem seksowny, że liczysz na rewanż, że ci się to opłaca, ani że nieważne z kim się pieprzysz, póki się pieprzysz. I kiedy leżymy razem po seksie, jestem spokojny. Żadnych wątpliwości, żadnych wyrzutów sumienia, żadnego poczucia, że jestem brudny na duszy.

‑ To dobrze. ‑ Rogers objął go mocniej. ‑ Chcę nauczyć się sprawiać ci jak największą przyjemność.

‑ Spokojnie. Ja sam muszę się jeszcze wiele nauczyć.

‑ Jak to? Czego? Przecież masz tyle doświadczenia?

‑ Nooo, seksu ogólnie ‑ westchnął Tony. ‑ W pewien sposób odkrywam go na nowo. Na przykład, że orgazm wcale nie jest najważniejszy, kiedy pieprzysz się z kimś, kogo kochasz. Co prawda porównując dzisiejszy do tamtego, to jak porównywać wibracje w telefonie z trzęsieniem ziemi, ale...

‑ Czyli ci nie wystarczam? ‑ wtrącił Steve, patrząc na niego smutno.

‑ Bynajmniej nie o to chodzi, skarbie. Przez te wszystkie stymulanty i wspomagacze oduczyłem się polegać na własnych zmysłach. To trochę tak, jakbyś zjadł cukierka, a tuż po nim jabłko. Będzie wydawać się kwaśniejsze, bo wcześniej miałeś w ustach coś słodszego. Ale po odstawieniu sztucznych cukrów podobno nawet marchewki stają się słodkie.

‑ Rozumiem.

‑ Dzięki tobie nie muszę, a wręcz nie mogę skupiać się na samym orgazmie, robimy wszystko powoli i dokładnie, bo jeszcze się uczysz. Przyznaję, czasem mam wielką ochotę przestać się hamować, ale i tak za każdym razem wychodzi na to, że cierpliwość popłaca. Nawet drobny dotyk zaczyna sprawiać przyjemność.

‑ Drobny dotyk, mówisz? ‑ Steve przejechał opuszkami palców po jego ramieniu.

Tony zaśmiał się.

‑ Łaskoczesz!

‑ Wybacz. ‑ Steve zaczął głaskać jego ramiona całą dłonią.

‑ Spoko, ale... co ty kombinujesz?

‑ Shhhh. Zamknij oczy i skup się na odczuciach.

‑ Ale...?

‑ Teraz to ty zadajesz za dużo pytań. ‑ Rogers uśmiechnął się, zrzucając z niego koc. Raz jedną, raz drugą ręką gładził jego przedramię, po czym ujął jego dłoń, pocierając każdy z palców. Zaraz przeszedł na drugą stronę, znów głaszcząc każdy centymetr skóry, zaczynając od ramienia, na opuszkach kończąc. Potem delikatnie poczochrał włosy Tony'ego, przejechał palcami po uszach, czole, policzkach, objechał dłońmi cały kontur twarzy i zszedł na szyję.

Z początku wszystkie mięśnie Starka się napięły, jakby coś było nie tak, ale kiedy zgodnie z poleceniem ukochanego zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech, zaczął się rozluźniać. Z każdą kolejną chwilą dotyk Steve'a stawał się intensywniejszy i pojawiło się dobrze znane Tony'emu uczucie gromadzącego się ciepła, tym razem jednak nie w podbrzuszu, a w okolicach reaktora. Jednak gdyby ten groził przegrzaniem się, już dawno zapikałby alarm.

Po szyi przyszła kolej na obojczyki, delikatnie objechanie reaktora i pieszczenie sutków. Tony jęknął z przyjemności. Tak dawno nikt nie poświęcał im uwagi, a przecież od zawsze to lubił, nawet jeśli nie były jakoś wyjątkowo wrażliwe. Usłyszał cichy śmiech Rogersa, ale nie otworzył oczu, by nie przerwać tego słodkiego transu.

Duże dłonie zeszły na brzuch, masując go dokładnie, potem na podbrzusze i uda, ku niezadowoleniu Tony'ego kompletnie omijając członka.

‑ Steve ‑ jęknął z rozczarowaniem.

‑ Cierpliwości. ‑ Stark nawet z zamkniętymi oczami wiedział, że Rogers szeroko się uśmiecha, głaszcząc powoli jego nogi, zaczynając od lewej. Przynajmniej darował sobie mizianie spodów stóp, kiedy zauważył, że Tony ma tam łaskotki. W końcu nawet najmniejszy palec u prawej nogi został wypieszczony i Steve na chwilę przerwał wszelkie dotykanie, by dać kochankowi wrócić na ziemię.

‑ I jak?

Stark otworzył oczy.

‑ To... było ciekawe. ‑ Uśmiechnął się lekko. ‑ Ale teraz mam ochotę na więcej,

‑ Mówiłeś coś wcześniej o innej pozycji...

‑ Chcesz spróbować?

Steve skinął głową.

‑ Jak mówiłeś, gorzej już chyba nie będzie ‑ zaśmiał się słabo. ‑ Jeśli naprawdę nie przeszkadza ci, że nic nie umiem...

‑ Nie przeszkadza. To trochę jak z walką, parę treningów i twoje ciało samo zapamięta, co ma robić i jak reagować.

‑ No dobra. ‑ Rogers przekrzywił głowę. ‑ Od czego mam zacząć? Rozciąganie?

‑ Nie trzeba. Oczywiście mięśnie wracają do poprzedniego stanu, ale trochę im z tym schodzi. Przydałby się za to lubrykant. ‑ Znalazł buteleczkę zagrzebaną w pościeli i podał Steve'owi. ‑ Jest potrzebny jak olej w maszynie. Za dużo tarcia może spowodować ból i jest nieprzyjemne. Nałóż go trochę na penisa, zwłaszcza na główkę.

‑ Zero koma osiem siedem... sześć mililitra? ‑ zaśmiał się Rogers.

‑ Siedem cztery, skarbie. ‑ Tony zawtórował śmiechem, zerkając, jak jego ukochany pociera swojego członka. ‑ Dobrze, a teraz połóż się na boku.

Steve spojrzał zdziwiony, ale zaraz się dostosował.

‑ Mam zgiąć nogi? Jakoś ułożyć ręce?

‑ Poczekaj. ‑ Stark położył się plecami do niego, podciągając nogi, jakby był embrionem, po czym nakierował penisa Steve'a na swoje wejście. ‑ Możesz mnie przytulić.

Rogers wsunął się w niego powoli, po czym objął go, przyciągając bliżej. Zaraz rozluźnił się, jakby był dzieckiem, które przytula do siebie pluszowego misia po koszmarze.

‑ Ta pozycja nazywa się "na łyżeczkę". ‑ Tony zamruczał, gdy Steve zaczął się poruszać. ‑ Kiedyś jej szczerze nienawidziłem.

‑ Dlaczego?

‑ Wydawała mi się nudna. Banalna. No i... kiedyś taka bliskość mnie przerażała.

‑ Ale teraz nie...? ‑ zaczął niepewnie Rogers.

‑ Nie, lubię się przytulać do ciebie. Na spokojnie, okej? Swoim tempem... I nie przejmuj się niczym.

‑ Dobrze. ‑ Steve cmoknął go w kark. ‑ Nawet mi się podoba.

Tony zmrużył oczy. Usta jego kochanka dalej pieściły okolice jego szyi, dłonie znów gładziły mu klatkę piersiową i brzuch. W rękach Rogersa czuł się po prostu... bezpiecznie. Od dawna nikt nie dawał mu tyle przyjemności zupełnie bezinteresownie i z taką czułością. Tony odpłynął. Jakby zniknął pokój, zniknął cały świat, pozostała tylko rozkosz i... Steve. Jego ukochany Steve.

W pewnym momencie tylko złapał jego rękę i nakierował ją na swojego członka, pokazując, jak ma nią poruszać. Wystarczyła chwila niespiesznej pieszczoty, aby Tony doszedł z głośnym jękiem.

Kilka pchnięć później poczuł, jak Rogers szczytuje w nim. Odwrócił głowę, by pocałować go czule i westchnął, kiedy jego kochanek się wysunął.

‑ Idziemy spać? ‑ spytał Stark sennie.

‑ Już? A umyć się? Pościel zmienić?

‑ Naprawdę chce ci się wstać?

‑ W sumie to nie, ale jak trzeba...

‑ Jutro. ‑ Tony ziewnął szeroko.

‑ No dobrze. Dobranoc, skarbie.

‑ Branoc ‑ mruknął Stark półprzytomnie, zapadając w spokojny sen.


End file.
